


Yes, My Love

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chap 3:, Choking, Collars, Consensual Face Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hallelujah, Orgasm Torture, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sybian, Teasing, Vaginal, dom!hanzo/sub!reader, dom!reader, sub!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: You’re the wife of a yakuza mob boss by the name of Hanzo Shimada (i mean you knew this already). You both work hard for the family, and on particularly hard, and frustrating days; the two of you like to get out your frustrations in a particular way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

These sessions are few and far between, as they are far better when they are sparse. Neither you or Hanzo ever want to get used to this. This is something that is saved for those days when you both need to let out an exceeding amount of stress. Today is one of those days.

You’re standing in front of Hanzo, with a hand placed firmly on your hip. Staring him down and wearing nothing but a simple pair of killer heels.

Hanzo tries to approach you, but you wag your finger back and forth, “No touching.”

You get right to it. "Take off your clothes." You snap your fingers and point at a spot in the middle of the room, “Stand right here.”

Hanzo hesitates, but only for a brief moment, before he starts doing what he was told. It always takes a little adjusting for him to get into the correct mindset for his current role. Your breath hitches as you watch him gingerly get undressed. Hanzo takes the time to look you in the eyes with each peel and pull. He stands in the spot you directed him to and holds his hands together above his head, like the good slut that he is. He waits right underneath a pulley, that is supporting the shackles he’ll be bound by very soon. The way Hanzo looks at you is heat-inducing. He is wearing a constant smirk on his face that says, “Wreck me.”

And you’re going to. 

After you get him shackled, you run your nails along his jaw just harsh enough that red lines blossom from ear to chin, "I'm gonna make you feel good. You're just gonna have to earn it first."

Hanzo already knows your rules, but he loves hearing your commanding tone, so you repeat them.

"You can beg me for what you want, but you will not demand it. You will address me as my most treasured pet name. Do you know what that is?”

Hanzo smirks, as if he’d ever fail that question, “Yes, my love.”

“Good man,” you coo, “And you will say please and thank you. I am in charge here, and you are not. Do you understand me?"

Hanzo’s chest heaves with breaths of anticipation, “Please, do whatever you want to me, my love.”

“Hmpf.” You wrap your arms around him. Both of your hands come down hard onto his ass, and Hanzo grunts in response, more from surprise than pain. He actually thought you were being sweet. “I don’t remember asking you to give me your permission.  _I know I can_.”

It’s not easy to get a pain response from Hanzo. This is a man who’s been tortured for information, and more than once. You’ve found that the one thing that gets the best response is the cane. You grab a hold of your favorite one: a rattan cane with a red leather grip. When Hanzo sees what you’ve chosen, a wicked smile spreads across his face.

You run the cane along his stomach, and his muscles convulse at the mere graze.

You ask, “My dear, do you like my choice?”

“Yes, my love.”

You line it up on his chest, and promptly take it back and bring it back down. It whistles through the air and hits his chest with a sweet crack. It barely elicits a response from him, other than, "Thank you, my love." So you do it again, and again, until he’s gritting his teeth, grunting with every whip, and barely able to get out the thank you's that are required. When you let up, his whole torso is shaking, and his cock his rigid and wet. 

You let the cane drop onto the ground and run your tongue along the welts that litter his chest. He watches you, as Hanzo never takes his eyes off you while you’re dominating him. Your hands run all along his torso taking care to dig your nails in whenever and wherever you can. Your husband is quite the specimen, a sight you never get tired of, especially when he’s shackled and completely at your mercy.

“It never ceases to amaze me,” you take a chunk of his pec between your teeth and bite down hard enough to leave a mark, “Just how sick you are.” 

You bite him with full force again. This time right over his nipple. His mouth drops open, and the shackles struggle and protest against his the pull of his grip. You stay there licking and sucking on his nipples until they are raw and oversensitive. Every once in a while, you’ll lightly graze your knee up the length of his cock and savor the pathetic whine it drags from him every time. 

“I have a reward for you.” You pause to drag a nail from his chest all the way down to the base of his dick, “That is, if you please me first.”

For a moment it seems Hanzo forgets about his situation. He leans forward, and the chains jingle in protest. He had been trying to take your mouth with his. He closes his eyes and chuckles to himself. You’re watching him internally chastise himself for nearly breaking your no touching rule.

“I know I can please you, my love. I am begging you; let me.”

The way his amber eyes widen and intensify in both color and shine have you nearly weak in the knees and resolve. It takes willpower to not lift your leg up, wrap it around that lithe body, impale yourself on that cock, and ride till completion.  Instead, you grant him one kiss. While your lips are firmly pressed to his, you can feel the tightness in his face, a sign that he is using his own self-discipline to hold back.

“Soon enough Hanzo.”

You leisurely walk around him, leaving marks with both your nails and mouth as you go. You pause at his back, snake your hand along his face and into his mouth. You didn’t even have to ask him to open up. He eagerly let you in. As you pump your fingers in and out, he sucks and moans on them. 

You take your slicked fingers and glide it between his cheeks.  Hanzo bucks back into you, trying to get you to give him what he wants. But he doesn’t get to have that yet. Instead, you tease him by rubbing your slick fingers around his hole, only to guide them forward so you can cup his balls in your hand. 

**** You do grant him a small piece of pleasure. You reach around with your free hand and stroke him. You sigh, because every time you wrap your fingers around him, you are reminded just how fat his cock is. Your fingertips can’t even meet each other without a painfully tight squeeze. Hanzo hangs his head, and small groans come with each stroke. You lay a kiss on his shoulder blade. How cute, he’s falling apart before you have even gotten to his reward yet. 

“Am I making you feel good?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Then what do you say?”

“Thank you, my love.”

It’s time for him to earn what he is really after. You give the shackles enough slack, so that you can command him to get on his knees. He drops down and watches you with anticipation in his eyes, as you saunter your way back towards him. Each step deliberate enough to make a nice clicking noise against the hard wooden floor. Using the chain for leverage, you lift up one leg and throw it onto his shoulder.

You drive the heel of your shoe into his back, “You know what to do.”

You’re barely able to get the command out before Hanzo buries his face in between your thighs. He takes your folds into his mouth getting them nice and slick with his saliva. He hums and moans, not only because he is enjoying himself immensely, but because he knows you love it when his voice vibrates over your pussy. He looks up at you to see that you are now the one with your mouth wide open, with a blissful look on your face.

When he directs his focus to your clit, you say his name over and over, until the muscles in your thigh start to twitch against his cheek.

“Oh, Hanzo. You’re so good. A perfect slut. You please your woman so well.”

You come hard all over his mouth, and even when it’s over, Hanzo keeps going, trying to do the same thing you did to his nipples to your clit. Hanzo is testing you. He never forgets who’s in control, but still would like to see how long it will take before you break. You test him back by raking your nails over his shoulder, knowing full well you’re drawing blood.

Even then, he does not stop, and you have to yank him away by his hair and snarl, “Enough!”

While you have a strong grip on his hair, you use it to drag him down onto the floor. His face is pressed into the mat, and his ass in the air.  While you are strapping in, you take the time to really admire that beautiful backside, and the way his muscles connect in a perfect sculpture of human anatomy.

He looks up at you from the floor, eyeing the toy you now have securely attached to your crotch. It’s double sided and fills you up nicely, so it will fill him just as nicely. You have a horse bit clutched in your hands that you have full intentions of putting into his mouth, but first, you want to hear him beg.

“You better beg for what you want, Hanzo.”

He growls deep in his throat, “Fuck me.”

“ _What_ , did you just say? That sounded that a demand to me, Hanzo.” 

**** He closes his eyes, “I am so sorry, my love. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

“You want me to give you what you need?”

He grunts, “Oh yes, my love.”

You loom over him, bend down, and roughly insert the bit into his mouth. You make sure it’s securely attached and grab a hold of his chin, turning his face so that his cheek is resting against the floor.

“I want to be able to see your face at all times,  so you will stay just like this.”

Hanzo nods. That will have to suffice in place of a, “Yes, my love”. Hanzo is so turned on and ready, that he’s breathing heavily through his nostrils. His cock is dripping pre-come onto the floor and twitching with such momentum that the tip keeps hitting him in his belly button. With lube on your fingers, you slide them down onto his eager hole. You massage circles, pretending like you’re going to insert a digit or two, only to let up on the pressure.

Just the mere sensation of your fingers has Hanzo whining against the bit. The anticipation for what is soon to come is building pressure within his body. When you do finally give him the insertion that he craves, he goes quiet, his breath catching in his throat, and his back arching at a most beautiful angle. While he’s still frozen, you start working your fingers in and out. Spreading them apart, getting him ready for the main course. Hanzo pushes back on your fingers, greedy, and wanting more.

“If only you could see how you look, like a true wanton whore.”

If you weren't so turned on, and if your walls weren't clenching down on the toy that rests inside of you, you might have considered taking that cane to his ass before fucking him.  But now you’re feeling just as needy for the main event. So you position yourself behind him and guide him back onto the hard and thick false cock. With every thrust into him, the toy pushes back into you and hits your sensitive spot repeatedly.

Hanzo’s got a death grip on the chains, his teeth bared, gritting against the bit, and he’s groaning with each thrust. He pushes back with you, matches your rhythm, wanting to get as much friction, and as much penetration as possible. There are few things that are better than having him like this, watching as your hips fuck the outer extension of you in and out of him. Knowing he wouldn't trust, has never trusted a single other person, to make him feel good like this.

“Are you going to come for me Hanzo?”

He lets out a noise that somewhat resembles a yes.

“You better. I’d hate to be disappointed.”

You know in order to make it happen you need to fuck him like he’d fuck you. So you give it all you’ve got and fight the burn that resides in your hips, in your thighs, and in the muscles in your stomach. It takes some determination and doesn't exactly happen quickly. But then the muscles in Hanzo’s back start to twitch and convulse, long whines reverberate in his throat, and he’s lost the rhythm. This is how you know you've gotten exactly what you’ve been working for. However, you’re not done and will not stop using his hole until you catch your own end.

You hold him close to your hips so you can rut into him in short bursts. Causing the toy to hit the right spot in quick enough succession that you're coming and emitting your own pathetic whines, and whimpers. With a wide swing of your hips, you push into him one last time before pulling out. The after-hums he is emitting are musical and satisfying. As if he’s giving you a ten out of ten for your hard work.

You smack his ass and demand, “Roll over.”

As he does so you remove the harness, and toss it over to the side. Now that Hanzo is on his back you can admire the pool of come that you had milked out of him. You climb on top of him, and rub yourself against his length that’s still half hard. You take in the look of him, all exhausted, hair sprawled out, with your marks all over his body. The look of that delicious bit that is still in between those pristine teeth and those plush lips. 

You lean forward pressing your chest to his. You could live with leaving him just like this. Just get up and walk right out of the room. But you’re a merciful wife, so you remove the bit and the shackles. For the first time tonight you give him a real kiss, “What do you say?”

“Thank you, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pegging this time! Sorry! But plenty of sub!Hanzo to quench any thirst you might have for him (´∀｀)♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mrs. [Demial ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! ILU!!!!! <3

It’s been another one of those weeks, filled with boring and tedious meetings. But it’s not those meetings that set emotions and tensions on edge. It’s mob bosses who think they can assert their dominance in your boarding room? In your home? They’re lucky they were able to leave with a mere tongue-lashing. When your blood was boiling so hot you could have beaten their over inflated egos down with a baseball bat. Make a point. Don’t for a moment think you can talk down to a Shimada. 

So here you are. Back in your special room. The room where peaks get whittled back down into valleys. Rules, already stated.

This time the setup took a little bit longer than usual, and for good reason. Every single part of Hanzo is tied to a chair. Hands pulled back, bound behind him. Legs spread, bound to the legs of the chair. The ropes ****weaved around his chest are painstakingly placed in the defined lines of his muscles. Giving him even more rich definition. Intricate red ropes and knots keeping your husband right where you want him to be.

With every new line of rope, Every tie, and every tug, came with a bit of torturous teasing. And that already has Hanzo on a dangerous and desperate edge. 

A piece of his gorgeous locks has already gotten stuck to his cheek, as he’s been struggling to breathe against the tightness of his binds.

You coo, “Should I have gone easier on you?”

He grins, “Never, my love.” 

Pleased, you slowly walk towards him, “Good answer.”

“Would any other answer had sufficed, my love?”

“Absolutely not.”

You start to make your way around his chair. Ghost your nails across his cheekbone, just barely letting them float above his skin, but you do not touch him. Hanzo knows better and in truth, it’s a force of habit. But he, unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, leans into your hand. Briefly resting his cheek in the cradle of your fingers. And that is against the rules.

You snatch your arm away and fein dramatic surprise, “What did you do?”

Hanzo hangs his head, “I am so sorry, my love.”

“That is unacceptable. Did I give you permission to do that?”

“No, my love.”

You bend down and whisper in his ear, “To think I was so close to giving you some attention. You’re going to need to pay for that.” 

Hanzo meant to let out an exhale of breath, but instead, lets out a strangled moan.

“Tsk, tsk. I know, but bad boys don’t get rewarded; you know this.”

You decide Hanzo needs one last thing before you really get down to business. And this will afford you the time you need to tease him for breaking one of your rules. As you approach your table of goodies, you ‘accidentally’ knock your item of interest to the ground. You look back at Hanzo, making sure he’s got his eyes on you. Being a good boy, he does.

You plant your legs apart from each other and bend over. The heels you’re wearing elongating your curves, making your ass look perfect. You get one hand on the item, while you snake the other between your legs. You run a finger up between your cheeks and back down into the folds of your sex.

Hanzo’s chest is heaving. Pecs rising and falling in quick succession. You keep touching yourself as his cock starts to twitch. It rises up and falls back down against his stomach. So pretty and wet with pre-come.

You bite your lip as you praise him, “Darling, you look so good.”

You scoop up your item, and carry it, pulled taut between your hands. You stop in front of him and let the collar fall in front of his face. Dangling there, held by a leash.

You whisper, “If you think you’re having trouble breathing now, oh hunny. Just you wait.”

Hanzo’s jaw quivers, and he nods.

“Please… please do your worst. I need you to make me see stars, my love.”

“Oh you need it, huh? I don't believe you.” 

His head falls forward, only slightly. Careful not to make it seem like he’s trying to get a touch in. His eyes already pleading with you.

“Choke me.” He whines, “Take me to the brink, my love. I need your harsh affections.”  ****

“Hmmm, I’ll consider it.”

He watches with a pained expression as you move away from him again. But this time you're not going far. Only around to the back of the chair, so you can fashion the collar around his neck. Hanzo stays stock still, not daring to move an inch. Knowing full well you’ll take any misplaced movement as a reason to prolong his suffering. 

As you get the leash wrapped around your hand, you give it gentle teasing tugs, causing Hanzo’s shoulders to tense and brace for the real thing. You pause, just long enough to see his muscles start to relax, and it’s in that moment that you yank it back. His head snaps back over the top of the chair. Hair swaying back and forth with the momentum. He gazes up at you, open-mouthed and smiling.

“It’s so like a whore to always have his mouth hanging open, isn't it?”

He groans, “Oh yes, my love.”

You gingerly place your palm against his cheek, graze your thumb across his cheekbone, down over his top lip, and dip it into his mouth. Then you drag your nails down the underside of his chin. Continue agonizingly slow down his chest. Hanzo groans when your hand hovers just above the head of his cock. You tease him by drumming your fingers across his stomach. Watching as his muscles contract, and his chest twitches. He looks as if he’s already ready to burst.

You scold, “You better not come ’til I give you permission.” 

Hanzo shakes his head. His voice is strained, “I would never, my love.”

“Good boy.”

Now’s the time when your own need starts to flower and becomes demanding. You hadn’t even realized just how harshly you had been pulling back on the collar. His eyes have started to water. Thin tear stains trail down his temples. The sight of him is just so stunning.

You pull even harder on the leash and lean down so you can hover your lips just over his mouth.

“My strong and powerful husband, you’re so handsome like this.”

He struggles but does what is required, “Thank you, my love.”

“Oh, you are very welcome.”

While he’s starting to turn purple in the face and gasping for air, you place a sweet tender kiss on his lips. You release the leash, letting it unravel, and fall back against the chair. Hanzo gasps and coughs. Gulping loudly, trying to get moisture back into his throat. With your hand still cupping his face, you saunter back around to the front of the chair. Only removing your hand when you then need to drop down to your knees between his legs.

You place a hand on each of his thighs, rub and knead them, while gazing at his cock. It's still leaking, still continuing to make his abs a sticky mess. Thick and veiny, but smooth. Hanzo’s stomach a glorious backdrop. It’s testing your will and discipline.

“Hanzo?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Do you know how much I love this cock? How beautiful it is?”

This is a risky question. He’s not exactly sure what you want to hear right now. But he goes with, “Yes I do, my love. Only, because you always make sure I know.”

“So full of good answers today.” 

Hanzo’s eyelashes flutter as your thumbs come close to touching his balls. But you won’t allow that, not yet. So you pull your hands back, making sure to apply all the pressure you can against his lean thighs. You lean forward and exhale onto his cock. Continue to do so as you slowly stand back up. Making sure to keep your head down and your ass up. Making it a very alluring sight for Hanzo.

He throws his head back and moans. Making no attempts to try and hold back just how badly you're making him want it. Then you start panting on his cock. Concentrating all your breaths on the head. Letting out small, delectable hums with each exhale. His cock twitches so violently it nearly grazes your lips.

You give him another gentle reminder, “You better not come.”

Hanzo is beyond words right now. He’s simmering with heat. So full of pressure, all he can do is fervently shake his head, no.

It’s time to get ready to ride. Or at least tease that you are going to. You throw one leg over his thigh, use his shoulders as you brace yourself so you can throw your other leg over his opposite thigh. You take one finger and drag it up his shaft. Use that same finger to wipe up some of his pre-cum, and stick it into your mouth, so can moan as you clean it off.

Looking him dead in the eyes, you lick the palm of your hand, lightly grip the base of his cock, and stroke. His thighs strain, and his legs pull against the ropes. So much so that you can hear them start to give a bit. Your pupils dilate at the sight of the muscles in his arms giving his binds a hard time. He’s shaking his head over and over, mouth hanging open, growling, as he stares you down.

Your own breaths shudders, hitches, gets caught. Hot pangs of desire shoot their way up into your belly.

“Now, now. You’re not supposed to be doing that to me.”

Hanzo is about to say, “Sorry, my love.” But you stop him with a hand against his mouth.

“Tell me what you were thinking there. You have my permission to be frank. Drop my rule, for now. And don’t you dare lie to me.”

Hanzo’s eyelids become heavy, eyes aflame with hunger. When he speaks, his voice is low and steady.

“I was thinking, you made a fatal mistake when tying these knots. I am thinking, I could break out of these easily,  and take what you have been withholding from me. But…”

He pauses as his gaze drops down the length of your body. 

“But?”

“That is not what a good boy would do.”

You nod, silently agreeing with him. Not letting on that the mistake was on purpose, and a test he has passed with flying colors. You abruptly lean forward, pressing your body to his chest, grinding your crotch against his cock. You undulate, kiss his neck, and lick him from his shoulder to his jaw. Place your hands on his pecs and dig your nails into his flesh.

You’re practically dripping. So ready to be full of him. Ready to come and make him come. You weave your fingers into his hair and take a harsh grip. Angle your hips just right and slide down onto his length.

You can’t keep up your facade anymore, your jaw drops open, and you whine, “Oh fuck, darling, you feel so good.” 

“Ah…So do you, my love.”

You readjust your position. Get yourself ready to really ride him the way you need to. Your face hovers just above his, both of your mouths open, both looking like needy sluts. You pretend that you’re going to kiss him, only to yank back on his hair at the last possible moment, right before your lips would have touched. Hanzo lets out a deep-seated moan, then starts to chuckle. He’s thinking,  _why do I continue to trust you?_

“Look at you; such a nasty boy. Do you like that?”

“Yes, my love.”

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Please, my love.”

As you press your mouth against his, you reach behind him with your free hand, get ahold of that leash, and wrap it back around your hand until it’s coiled against the back of his neck.

You pull back on it and whisper, “Let’s make you see those stars.”

You pick your hips up and slam them back down. As you pick up the pace, you pull harder and harder on the leash and tighten your grip on his hair. You keep your forehead pressed to his and moan into his mouth as he moans into yours. Being in control of each thrust allows you to find the perfect angle that causes his cock to hit you in just the right spot every time.

As your breathing starts to become labored and shaky, and your thighs start to falter and quiver, Hanzo struggles to ask,

“My love, may I come?”

“Yes,” your walls sporadically clutch down around him, “yes, yes, yes.”

The ropes and the chair start to whine and protest again, as Hanzo’s body starts to seize up, and you can feel him coming inside of you. You sit and continue to grind, until you're feeling overly sensitive, and you just have to pull yourself off. You release both of your harsh grips and replace them with gentle cupping around his jaw line.

You pepper his face with kisses, while whispering, “Good boy. Such a good boy.”

When you start to feel the fatigue, you drape your arms over his shoulders and rest your cheek against his cheek. While he is thanking you for his treatment, your mind starts to wonder back to his brief confession earlier. And now you’re thinking, it’s about time the tables got turned.

“Hanzo?”

“Hmm?”

“The next time we find ourselves in here, you’re the boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to the "Unquenchable thirst squad" on discard! In particular [@afterglowingassassin ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800) and @frank-a-lank on tumblr, for starting a delightful conversation about sub!Hanzo so good I needed to write about him again! Such a special boy he is (｡♥‿♥｡)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Readers turn now :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

Now it’s your turn to submit, to be at Hanzo’s mercy. The terms and conditions have already been heavily discussed. Over dinner time, pillow talk after lovemaking. Much to Hanzo's insistence. You would have been happy to just get in here and be content with whatever happens. You do, in fact, trust him that much. But your husband would not allow it. There is a safe word and rules. As sparse as those rules are it makes him more comfortable to have them. Your hard limits that should never be breached and would  _never_ be breached. 

Your husband has you straddling a Sybian. Thighs bound closely to your calfs. Hands bound behind your back. Every rope tight and snug, no mistakes in these knots. Connected to secured metal rings on the floor. Leaving you with hardly any wiggle room for any kind of reprieve. Hanzo looms over you, glides a finger across your cheekbone.

“It is about time I got a chance to break you.”

“Hmph. You’re welcome; for the privilege.”

A swift palm collides with your cheek. The smack echoing throughout the room. Your head snaps to the side, a few strands of your hair swings into your face. Sharp tingles migrate over your cheek, carrying little pinpricks and needles down into your neck. The sensation makes your body shiver and raises goosebumps all along your exposed flesh.

“I can’t  _believe_  you _hit_ me…”

You look up at him and grin; a shit no matter what role you're supposed to be playing. Then chuckle through clenched teeth, trying to get more of a rise out of him. Hanzo grabs a hold of your neck and whispers into your ear, “Enjoy being cocky while it lasts.”

Hanzo gets down onto his knees, straddles the Sybian with you. Runs his hands over the expensive silver lingerie that still adorns your body.

“This is exquisite. Did I buy it for you?”

You wiggle back and forth, “You sure did, my love.”

Without any hesitation, he rips it down the middle. The noise carries across the room and sounds wonderful in your ears. Causes the muscles in your core to spasm and seize up. Then Hanzo shoves his hand down into your underwear so harshly that he rips more the of expensive lace. Wedges his fingers in between the machine and your crotch. Hanzo aggressively takes a hold of your throat and squeezes while he rubs vicious circles over your clit. Gathers slick and rubs it between the pads of his fingers. Brings his hand just in front of your face, spreads his fingers apart. Your clear slick strung there, pulling from finger to finger. 

“So like a whore to be so wet already.”

You groan out of delight and nod in agreement. "Yes, a _whore_. Your whore, my love." Hanzo swiftly goes back into your underwear, slips his fingers inside of you. Sharing space with the moderately sized attachment that is housed there. He knows exactly what spot to stroke and finds it immediately. Your husband expertly able to undo you in mere moments. Your orgasm is damn near immediate and severe.

Your eyes are shut tight as your chest starts to quake. But you can hear the indignant huff of smugness from Hanzo and know exactly what his face looks like. This is only going to be the first of the many times he’ll be making you come tonight. By the time he’s done with you, you are going to be begging him to have mercy. That’s the only way he’ll have this night end. 

“Are you coming already? Tsk. Tsk. No discipline.”

Hanzo moves off of the Sybian and down onto the floor. His cock bobs against the thin fabric of his pants, catching your wanton attention. You know what it looks like, but you still want to see it. The ruddy color, the bulging veins, and that glistening tip. Such a bratty sub you are. Even if talking back won’t get you exactly what you want, it will get you more of something else.

“Take your fucking pants off.”

Another harsh strike lands across the same cheek. You practically fall over at the sensation. The perfect sweet spot between painful and pleasurable. That one causing your walls to clench around the toy, and your breathing to come out shuddered through the shakes of your torso. Tingles continue to carry from your cheek to your toes as Hanzo threatens, “If you insist on mouthing off, I will be forced to gag you.”

“Oh, no,” You retort making sure to drag out the O sound, “How terrible.”

Hanzo switches the Sybian on to low before he leaves to make good on his promise. The machine whirs to life, causing your body to jolt. Already your stomach starts to clench and your back arches.  This is all a completely new experience. The machine having been bought just for the purposes of torturing you. The concentration of the low vibrations are already so intense it actually has you starting to sweat over what the higher modes must feel like.

Hanzo comes back with the same bit that you’ve shoved into his mouth time and time again. Lets it dangle in front of your face, swings it back and forth. 

“Open up.”

You do as commanded and this time without any back talk. Maybe it’s in your best interest for you to start being a good girl, lest you end up having to endure more than you can handle. The thought of having to actually utter the safe word seeming like acid in your mouth. You will not be so weak; you're no coward you can take whatever he gives you. Your mouth opens up wide, (more than necessary really) allowing Hanzo to slip the metal bar between your teeth. As he fastening the strap around your head, the machine is still whirring. And you come for the second out of many, many more times. The contraption makes it feel as if it’s never going to stop. Continuously forcing your cunt to throb and clench over and over.

You certainly sound like you're being tortured. Wailing and crying every time the vibrations send a strong pang through your body. You shake your head, _no_ , as Hanzo goes to turn up the dial. Your darling husband laughs cruelly at your desperation, having acclimated well into his unusual role.

“How does it feel not having a say in what happens to you?”

Hanzo doesn’t expect you to have an answer. Just wanted to watch your mouth snap shut, as he turns up the dial. Rubs the length of his cock through his pants to the sound of the scream that escapes through the confines of the bit. You desperately try to lift your hips to try to get away from it, knowing full well that you’re secured in place and won’t be finding any kind of relief. In fact, moving your hips proves to be a mistake as it only helps heighten the sensations even further. 

The muscles in your thighs seize up and shake. You cling and claw at your own wrists for purchase. Curse, moan, and cry; until finally you give in and start begging. Hanzo looks so smug as you look him in the eyes and plead. He feigns as if he doesn't understand what you are trying to say, with a quizzical look and a turned ear. ****

Oh, that is infuriating. You nearly tell him to fucking shove it, but know full well he’ll understand that one, so you keep it to yourself. You batten down your anger through several deep inhales through your nose and try your hand at pleading once more. Hanzo responds by turning the speed up to full force. You scream and fall forward, biting the bit with full force. Having lost count of just how many orgasms you’ve had, but this one is by far the most intense. The oversensitivity both making your orgasms feel euphoric and awful at the same time. 

Hanzo calmly gets up and wraps an arm around your waist. Sits you back up and presses his mouth against your ear.

“Do you know how it’s going to stop?”

You know, of course, you know. But your mind is so damn clouded by the intense sensations that you just can’t muster up the answer. You can’t even talk so you just grit your teeth against the bit and wave your head back and forth. Hoping that he’ll find the pitifulness and desperation in your motions to be sufficient. 

It’s not. “You have to beg.”

You groan, “Please… Hanzo— No more!”

“Don’t you like coming?”

You vigorously nod, _yes._

“Then why do you want it to stop?”

Your body jerks with every word, “It’s- so-o much…”

Hanzo lifts up the remote and holds it in front of your face. Hovers his thumb over the red button that promises you relief. He kisses your shaking shoulder and then your taut neck. Breaths against your ear and coos,

“Are you ready to please me?”

Hanzo isn't even done speaking before you start chanting, _yes_ over and over. _God, yes_. He brings his thumb down on the button and all the vibrations come to a complete and abrupt halt. But your pussy continues to tingle and clench. If it wasn’t for his arm around your waist you would collapse all over again. Hanzo removes the bit, throws it off to the side, the metal clanging loudly against the floor.

“Stay on just like that,” He drops his pants down to the ground. That cock that you had been so desperate for earlier bobs in front of your face. You’re praying he’ll use your mouth to come to his own end. Though you already know he’ll be using both. “How kind have I been to you?”

“So  _kind_ , my love.”

Hanzo snatches up your chin, forces you to look at him. His foot hovering over the remote on the floor.

“Was that sarcasm?”

Your torso tenses up and your hips lift up off the machine.

“No; no, no. Not sarcasm, my love.” It was  _absolutely_  sarcasm. 

Hanzo hums contently, either choosing to show you some mercy, or actually believing you. Either way, his foot shies away from the remote. Instead, he pushes his thumb into your mouth, hooking it over your bottom teeth and tugs it open.

“You only have yourself to blame for your prolonged torture. This is lasting so long because you trained me so well.” 

Hanzo takes ahold of your chin and shoves your mouth onto his cock. Presses his hips up, his cock hitting the back of your throat. Your back arches violently with the gag. He uses your mouth just as harshly as he’d use your cunt. Rutting in and out in quick succession, with no regard to your discomfort, or the drool running down your chin. The mess of your face gives him pause. Hanzo holds you fast against the base of his cock, your nose nuzzling into the neatly trimmed pubs there. Admires your struggle to breathe; the glassy sheen over your eyes, and the lewd stretch of your lips. You're so exhausted, so flushed, and absolutely stunning. Desire runs through his stomach; it is time to fuck you now.

Hanzo takes his time freeing you from the binds that keep you secured to the Sybian. Lifts you up and off, keeps your ass pressed against his crotch as he places you down onto the ground. He lets his fingers flutter over your clit. Briefly stroking the abused nub. You whine and whine and whine at the overstimulation and he finds it all to be so satisfying. 

“Do you think if you cry enough, I will have sympathy for you?”

You are beyond words, so you just shake your head from side to side. Hanzo smacks your ass harshly, “I asked you a question.”

You whine out, “No, my love.”

Hanzo hums as the red flowers across your ass. Makes him think, “You are looking a little too pristine for my liking.”

Hanzo spreads your knees. Makes sure your grounded and ready for what he’s about to give you. Takes your plump fatty flesh into his hands, massages and kneads, before he rears one hand back and plants it down firmly onto one cheek. The first yelp isn’t nearly gratifying so he ups the ante by bringing his hand down faster and harsher. This time giving you two quick spanks. And, still, you merely give him a couple of meager grunts.

After all of that noise you were just giving him, this simply will not do. Hanzo secures a hip in one hand, and gets ready to turn up his assault to a point that would leave you no choice but to scream. Gives you no mercy, spanks you ’til you're swollen, shaking, and ruddy. Until each smack elicits a choked out scream and a musical sob. Only when it feels as if your skin is aflame and there is a brand new heartbeat in each cheek does he let up. Hanzo hovers his hands over your ass, feeling the heat that comes off. He lets his mind wander ahead, pondering over how many of these welts will bruise. How long will he get to admire his handy work once this is over?

“You have done exceptionally well. A little too cheeky for your position but… a good girl none the less.” Hanzo lines his cock up with your entrance. Savors the clenches and the twitches that happen before he’s even pressed the tip inside. “I suppose you have earned this.”

For the first time in this session, he does something with ease. Slowly pushes inside of you. Grips your hips, his thumbs pressing into the swelling on your swollen skin sending needles through your hips and up into your spine. Gradually works his way up to fucking you. It’s all just shy of unbearable, your cunt not nearly having had enough time to recover from the over stimulation. You bite your lips as the steady strokes turn into harsh and fast ones. His hips slamming into your mistreated ass.

This is too reminiscent of your regular lovemaking for Hanzo. Pulls him out of his mindset and gives him the urge to flip you over so he can wrap your legs around his waist and kiss your messy lips. Nuzzle your neck and groan into your ear. So he does. Hanzo frees your arms from the last of your binds. Flips you over and pulls your spread legs around his hips. Lays down on top of you and kisses your tear stained cheeks as he slips back inside of you. You throw your arms around his neck, and press your forehead against his shoulder. Hanzo finishes there as you come on his cock, one more time. Squeezing him with your velvet hot walls, welcoming every bit of his seed into you.  

Hanzo whispers in your ear, “Would you like me to take care of you, my love?”

You nod against his shoulder, not being required to speak anymore. Hanzo takes time to shower you with praises. Kisses you across your jawline and down into your neck. Caresses your messy hair, and nuzzles your face with his own. Your husband lifts you up into his arms, only when he feels the tension in your muscles starting to relax. It would be amusing to see you try and walk right now, (assuming that you could even get onto your own two feet) but humiliation can be saved for another time. 

**** Hanzo carries you into the bathroom, starts up a bath. Laces it with oils and salts, good for soothing inflamed skin and tired muscles. When the temperature is just right he gets in first and helps guide you down between his legs to be laid back against his chest. You melt against his body. Become completely relaxed, the warm water and oils doing immediate wonders for your body. You hum as he caresses your arms, already on the verge of falling asleep. You tease, “That was decent for your first time, my dear.”

“I much prefer the former, my love.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll never tire of the former.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
